Prompts
by Bouken-Kaze
Summary: A rather random collection of prompts I wrote one day. -Various couples of yaoi, yuri, and het, AU, mpreg-


#1 - Pie - NaruGaa

Naruto likes pie; it's always been one of his and Gaara's favorite treats - it's a shame that it doesn't come in ramen flavour.

#2 - Bigfoot - SuiSasu

Sasuke isn't afraid of anything, except for Bigfoot; even though it's just a myth, he's always been afraid of the unknown - but Suigetsu always manages to make his irrational dreams seem simply that.

#3 - Coca Cola - ChoShika

Shikamaru simply _cannot _have sugar - Choji learned his lesson about that when the Nara got an extreme sugar buzz last Christmas from drinking a sip of Coke in somebody else's cup that he had thought was his own.

#4 - Oreo - SuiSasu

Sasuke likes licking the cream off of Oreos, simply because it's the best part of the cookie - except when the cream accidentally gets on his nose, and Suigetsu insists on licking it off.

#5 - America - KakuHi

Hidan thinks America, what with all of its technology-dependent citizens and dolled-up movie stars, is a shitty place to go - Kakuzu agrees, simply because it's way out of their price range.

#6 - Water - ChoShika

Choji doesn't like water - he can barely swim, and he doesn't like being wet - but when he takes showers with Shikamaru, the water _never _bothers him.

#7 - Petco - SakuIno

Sakura needs to get better at keeping suprises - this is her fifth trip to PetCo today - because no matter how hard she tries, it seems that _every single time _she buys Ino a pet fish for her birthday, it dies within the hour.

#8 - Fish - LeeNeji

Lee's managed to persuade Neji to go fishing with him over the summer at a nearby lake - when the Hyuga agreed, Lee was shocked beyond belief - but what Lee didn't expect was that on the first day there, Neji deemed the humidity in the air unsuitable for his precious hair, and refused to leave the tent.

#9 - Soap - TenHina

TenTen loves the fact that Hinata always manages to smell like soap; to her, it's an erotic scent - therefore, it never suprises anyone when TenTen is found sniffing different brands of soap in the department stores, trying to find the exact brand Hinata uses.

#10 - Pants - ChoShika

Shikamaru likes wearing leather; specifically, _tight _leather - he does it to annoy Choji, who finds the simple erocticism of the pants unbearable - and he certainly doesn't _mind _wearing it - especially when Choji shreds it off of him.

#11 - Blue - NaruGaa

Naruto likes the color blue - it reminds of him of happy things, like the sky and the ocean - but it's never been his favorite colour; but when Gaara showed him the small strip of paper that was as blue as the seawater itself, it _definetly _became his favorite.

#12 - Red - SuiSasu

Suigetsu is annoyed by the color red - it makes him feel angry, and also, it reminds him of something thoroughly unpleasant - the color of Karin's hair, which he ordinarily would have no problem with, if it weren't for the fact that that _whore _had attempted to make a move on Sasuke, which Suigetsu _certainly _has a problem with.

#13 - Spotted - SakuIno

Sakura can't _believe _what Ino is planning to wear out to dinner tonight - a hideous, old, leopard-spotted dress that must be from the eighties - but Ino's mind remains unchanged, and she walks out the door, hips swaying, purse in hand, as she reminds Sakura that a _plaid _dress looks no better than a spotted one.

#14 - Lion - KakaIru

Iruka is absolutely, postively, _terrified _of lions - tigers and all other big cats included - therefore, when Kakashi brings home a stray kitten that he found on the side of the road on his way home from work, Iruka jumps on top of the kitchen counter and orders his boyfriend to throw it out.

#15 - Tiger - KakaIru

Kakashi, as usual, being his stubborn self, didn't throw the kitten out - instead, he got it a collar, food dish, litterbox, and bed, and proceeded to name it Tiger; Iruka reluctantly agrees, but makes Kakashi get a bell for the kitten's collar, so that way Iruka can hear it if it's coming.

#16 - White - ZabuHaku

Haku's name means white, and he's happy for the fact that it does - white is his favorite color - and after pondering for a bit one day, he proceeds to wonder what Zabuza's name means - and after finding out it could possibly mean 'pajama pants' he clams up and drops the subject.

#17 - Dark - ZabuHaku

Haku doesn't like the dark; it's scary, and you can't see what could possibly be coming at you in the pitch blackness - therefore, when Zabuza got tired of Haku continually coming into his room in the middle of the night, he orders Haku to either A) get a nightlight, or B) sleep in Zabuza's room; when he makes his decision, Haku chooses the latter.

#18 - Long - ChoShika

Shikamaru is amazed at how long Choji can hold his breath - when they went up to the lake for vacation, they held a small contest to see who had the strongest lungs; Shikamaru lasts twenty-five seconds, but Choji, so far, has lasted almost a minute; the brunette pouts when his boyfriend finally comes back up - Choji's better at holding his breath during other things, too.

#19 - Running - SakuIno

Sakura persuades Ino to run in a marathon for charity to benefit the homeless; though Ino would much rather be relaxing on a nice summer's day, she reluctantly agrees and lets her girlfriend drag her someplace anything _but_ relaxing.

#20 - Willow - ChoShika

The old willow tree at the lake is where Choji decided to pop the question, and afterwards, he'd experienced the best night of his life - and now, the night after, he comes back up with Shikamaru, to just sit on the stump underneath of the tree's hanging branches and watch the fireflies.

#21 - Mouse - TenHina

TenTen is digging through some of Hinata's old photo albums when she finds a picture that is undeniably too cute for words - a picture of five-year-old Hinata, dressed up as a mouse on a stage; when TenTen asks her about it later, the girl blushes and stammers heavily, explaining that it was for a school play during first grade; TenTen cheekily looks to the side and asks if she'd be willing to put it on again sometime.

#22 - Dust - ShinoKiba

Kiba kicks his feet in the dust, sending huge clouds of dirt into the air - and right into Shino's eyes; blinking behind his glasses, he glares at the other boy, who merely shrugs and continues with his immature activity - yet it's moments like this that make Shino love him.

#23 - Gray - ShinoKiba

Shino wonders why Kiba _always _wears that annoying gray jacket; even in the hottest months of the summer, he wears it, so when Shino questions him about it one day, Kiba tilts his head, looks Shino straight in the eyes, opens his mouth to say something, then shrugs - he says he just likes it, and Shino smiles slightly and agrees.

#24 - Raven - TenHina

TenTen's favorite bird is the raven - it reminds her of fall, her favorite season; purple, one of her favorite colors; and Hinata, one of her favorite people; Hinata strongly disagrees with this, but TenTen shakes her head and gives one of her famous 'I'm right and you're wrong' arguments - but this time, Hinata actually agrees; but when she starts wearing purple all the time and acting like the bird itself, the raven quickly becomes one of her _least _favorites.

#25 - Sand - LeeNeji

Lee, after the disastrous five-day fishing trip, tries to get Neji to go to the beach with him - it vailiantly fails, after Neji violently protests that his hair was positively _ruined _after that trip, and if they go to the beach, not _only _will the humidity, wind, and water mess his hair up, he'll get _sand _in it; Lee merely makes scoffs and makes reservations at a beachfront hotel; he figures the make-up sex will compensate for taking him there.

#26 - Fire - LeeNeji

Neji looks up at the nightclub in front of him; its name is 'Fire', and he wonders why in the world Lee dragged him to this God-forsaken place; glancing over at his tight-panted boyfriend, he sighs as the overexuberant man drags him into the flashing, burning firey depths of Hell- er, 'Fire'.

#27 - Frost - KimiTayu

Frost glimmers on the window as Tayuya traces a finger across it - she's always hated the winter, due to it being such a positively _boring _season with nothing to do in it - at least until Kimimaro gets sick with a cold - then, as she takes her boyfriend's temperature and feeds him cough medicine, she realizes it's not such a boring season after all.

#28 - Brindle - ItaDei

Deidara frantically comes rushing out of the bathroom, arms flailing as he points to his golden blonde hair - which is now streaked with brindle-colored, black stripes; Itachi bites his lip and follows him into the bathroom, where he immediatly breaks down into laughter when he sees that Deidara's special 'shampoo' was hair dye from last Halloween.

#29 - Golden - KakuHi

Golden Week is a very special time for Kakuzu - it's not when he gives presents to his loved ones, as others do; no, it's a time for counting _every single solitary _gold anything he's made over the past year; this process irks Hidan to no end, so when he gives Kakuzu some golden coins, the cheapskate thanks him, and when he tests the coin by biting into it, Hidan rolls on the floor with laughter when caramel squirts all over the other man's face.

#30 - Speckle - PeinKonan

It's very rare that a blemish ever appears on Konan's skin, so thusly, when she finds a tiny speckle of a freckle on her cheek, she immediatly divulges herself in every bit of cover-up she can find in order to cover it; when Pein sees her, however, he slowly takes her hands away from the makeup and kisses her, saying he's always liked slightly flawed girls anyway.

#31 - Half - KakaIru

Kakashi looks down at his cookie, then over at Iruka, who lacks one; he quickly breaks the cookie and gives the larger half to his boyfriend.

#32 - Small - NaruGaa

The picture on the ultrasound is so small - small enough to make Naruto almost believe that something else could be living inside of Gaara.

#33 - Patch - NaruGaa

The small patch sown onto Naruto's bookbag is that of an ultrasound picture - more specifically, the one from Gaara's last checkup.


End file.
